A location-based service is a type of computer service that uses location data of a user device to perform a task or control one or more computer-based operations performed for and/or provided to a user. When a user is outdoors, the location of the user is often readily determined. For example, a user's communication device often includes a Global Positioning System (GPS) receiver that allows the communication device to determine accurate location information.
Determining the location of a user when indoors, however, can be difficult. When operating indoors, GPS receivers tend to be less reliable or are completely inoperable rendering GPS location data unavailable. Without GPS location data, providing high quality location based services to users when indoors is often problematic.